Your Song
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Pippin plays a trick on a girl that he soon regrets...how will he ever make it up to her?


Title: Your Song  
Rating:K  
A/n:Just a quick little thing I wrote at midnight. Best sampled with the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack...Elton John works too, I suppose...

* * *

The afternoon started out as most afternoons do, being sunny and cheerful with a bit of hobbit naughtiness. Yes, Pippin Took was out again with his newly remembered tricks, though being quite taller than most hobbits now, it was difficult. When the hobbit had just returned from his great adventure, he knew it would be a good time to grow up and become an adult...but then he remembered how much fun he'd be missing out on.

Pippin was behind a shop in Hobbiton after visiting his cousin, the well-known Frodo Baggins. He had a rope tied to a nearby tree, currently limp, and he was holding the other end. Most of the day had been a great success, knocking down men trying to get from here to there, carrying large baskets of vegetables, and the occasional dog, which Pippin felt great sympathy for afterwards and gave a nice belly rub before it ran off.

With great luck, Pippin found his first lasses of the day. Three 'classier' ones, if he did say so himself. He didn't get a good look at them for he was a bit busy yanking the rope up and giggling to himself as they fell into the dirt. The one in the middle was the first one up and dusting off her violet dress. She had small tears in the corners of her eyes from when she scraped her hands trying to catch herself and were trying to wipe them away discreetly. Pippin happened to look up and see her...and at that moment...

He fell in love.

She was the most beautiful lass he had ever seen. A small little thing with big doll eyes, watery with tears, a nice pink blush to her cheeks, and a round little face. Her nutmeg hair was pulled back into two long braids with wisps of hair narrowly missing her eyes. He regretted pulling that rope more than anything he could remember.

"Oh, Miss..." He shouted, jumping from his hiding spot and rushing to her side, "I'm so terribly sorry about that..."

"As you should!" She cried, smacking his shoulder, "What makes you think you can go around tripping people!"

He was speechless. Never had he encountered a girl not only crying but also cornering him at the same time.

"Please, it was an accident, you see..." He tried to make up a lie, but she put her finger to his mouth.

"That was no accident," She hissed, turning on her heels, "And you are a terrible liar. Good day to you!"

Pippin sighed as he watched her leave. She was amazing.

After asking around town, he discovered her name was Diamond. He repeated the name over and over, enjoying the way his lips moved to produce that beautiful word. For she was a pure sparkling diamond and he was bound and determined to win her. For the next few weeks, he sent her flowers and cards and invitations. The flowers came back with the heads snipped off, the cards ripped to pieces, and the invitations were returned without being open. But that didn't stop him. He just had to think harder.

Then he got it.

One evening he discovered she was suppering at a friends house in Bywater. He waited on the roof of the little thatched cottage, and when she came out, he called to her.

"Oy, Miss!" He shouted.

She turned her big brown eyes up to him, and when seeing him, she quickly started to walk away. This would not do, he thought, so he jumped down and ran after her, catching her arm. She smelt of cinnamon and he almost melted.

"Wait, Miss," He whispered, "Just one moment."

"I think not, thank you!" She replied trying to tear her arm away.

"But..."

"No!"

"But..."

" I said no!" She screamed.

Before she could say anything else, Pippin did the one thing he was best at.

He started to sing.

"_My gift is my song..._" He whispered to her. "_And this one's for you..._"

The few others who were with her cocked their heads, a bit surprised at the sudden outburst. Diamond's cheeks blushed fiercely, and she put her free hand to her mouth.

"_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_," He sang to her, letting his grip on her arm loosen, "_It may be quite simple but now that it's done..._"

"Oh, please," She laughed, looking towards her friends, "You don't have to..."

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..._"He grabbed her hand, "_That I put down in words...how wonderful life is now you're in the world..."_

Her cheeks were the only flame in his night sky, and did they shine! She kept turning back to her friends as they began to 'ooh' and 'aw'. But yet, she let him take her hand, and she let him push back one of his wisps of hair.

"How did you even know I was here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss..." _He sang, smirking.

"Well...alright, but that wasn't exactly what I wanted to know," She replied.

"_Well...some of these verses...well they've got me quite cross," _He laughed, tapping the bottom of her chin, hoping she'd smile.

And she did.

"_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song,"_ He took her other hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb, _"It's for people like you that keep it turned on."_

There was a loud interrupting of 'awwww' from a now steadily growing crowd. But he noticed she no longer looked towards her friends, but into his eyes, her little smile turned like a bow.

"_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do...you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._"He began to sing louder as he could feel her beginning to shiver. _"Anyway the thing is...what I really mean...you've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"_

She took a small step towards him. He could feel her hand tightening in his, and the smell of cinnamon got so much stronger. Her eyes got softer and her head raised to see him fully (he did have an almost foot advantage). It seemed the world was watching him, and he loved it. Slowly, he drew her closer, her body against his, and brought her sweet little hands to his chest.

"_And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done,"_He sang, feeling her heart beat and her fingers quake, he felt on top of the world, "_I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind...that I put down in words...how wonderful life is now you are in the world..." _He bent his head down, intending on kissing her. Never in his life had he wanted anything more, never had a mushroom sounded her delectable than her lips, never had a plan gone so smoothly.

But she let go.

He could have died right there.

She let go, turned towards her friends, and began to walk away...but she quickly turned her head and winked. His heart soared like the great eagles, his mind raced like the rivers wild, and his soul felt complete.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind!_" He called after her, watching her leave once again, but this time with better futures ahead, _"That I put down in words...how wonderful life is...now you're in the world!"_

"Pip..." Merry's voice broke in from behind him.

Pippin turned around to see Merry staring at him, the hobbit's hands deep in his pockets.

"That was the saddest attempt I've ever seen from you." Merry laughed.

"Yes it was," Pippin agreed, but then added.

"But it worked."


End file.
